


what you know

by Mewmie



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmie/pseuds/Mewmie
Summary: It's right before a game and their battery is missing. When Hanai is sent to find them, he stumbles across something he would've definitely been better off not seeing.





	what you know

**Author's Note:**

> I watched oofuri again and god... I love it so much. prepare for me writing lots of dirty dirty stuff.

“Hanai-kun, could you go find Mihashi and Abe?”

Of course he could. It wasn’t particularly odd for their battery to be off doing some sort of breathing exercise shit before a game- especially when one took in the pitchers overly delicate nature. The duo took to the whole hand warming shit more so than anyone else on the team- so the captain saw nothing off about the two of them being absent before a game, although it was verging on being irritating; they were supposed to do groundworks soon, those two would  _ not  _ be able to get away without doing it just because their pitcher needed his hand to be held before a game. 

With a tip of his hat and a loudly declared, ‘Yes ma’am!’ Hanai departed. It was their third game in the fall tournament against another school in the prefecture, one that they were not so familiar with. In all means it wasn’t as glamorous as the summer tournament, but it was still a game that the newbie Nishiura wanted to win. One they could not win if they didn’t have their damn battery. Though Hanai quarrelled with his own rivalries and his inner insecurities, none on the team questioned the supreme authority of Mihashi and Abe’s skill as a battery. If just one was off, the whole team would crumble. And, yeah, maybe sometimes Hanai wished he had that sort of power, but he was the captain! He had his own duties, and in that moment his duties involved finding Mihashi and Abe. 

The arena in which the game was going to take place wasn’t really that big- definitely non-comparable to what they played in during their last game of the summer tournament- but it still felt gi-fucking-gantic when one was looking for someone. Like looking for a needle in a haystack, Hanai was at a loss. Of course he checked the area around their dugout first, then the bathrooms available to the audience, and even in the hallways that lead up to the bleachers. If they weren’t inside the arena, why would they be outside?

Hanai literally ended up scratching at his head, turning in circles in one spot. Okay, well, he didn’t need to ask  _ why  _ they were outside, he just had to find them. And so the captain headed off outside of the arena, a large open space where people could gather before a game. Empty, save for a few strange stragglers, as was expected. 

Hanai decided to go to the right, just because he liked right better than he liked left. Off the beaten path where none would go, this made more sense if Mihashi and Abe were going to conduct their weird hand-holding ceremony. Hanai could understand why neither teen would want anyone to see that. He’d rather be caught dead than holding hands with a guy. 

He had reached an area where it seemed like no one would ever go and, of course, no one was there. There were trees and bushes nestled against the outer wall of the arena and it seemed ripe for a kid to explore but not for two teenage boys who were preparing for a baseball game. He would go the other way and, if he didn’t find them, he’d just go back to the dugout and tell Coach Momo that they were M.I.A. If they were back by the time Hanai returned, he’d kick both of them in the butt. 

Hanai turned, but then he paused. He perked up and went still. He wasn’t dreaming, he definitely heard-

“A-Abe-kun…!” 

Hanai groaned and rolled his eyes. Jeez, why did the have to go so far out just to calm Mihashi down? They could’ve done this shit in the dugout, no one on the team would’ve minded. Hanai started forward and rounded the corner, still somewhat masked by trees. He was going to give them a piece of his mind. 

But he stopped, still hidden behind the cover of a tree. He narrowed his eyes, blinked a few times, and then rubbed at his sockets with the heels of his palms. 

He could see the number two on Abe’s back sticking out starkly against his uniform. The arm closest to Hanai was raised, hand pressed firmly against the greenish concrete of the wall. Hanai could see a tuft of strawberry blonde hair sticking up past his shoulder, two smaller shaking hands desperately clutching the offwhite fabric of Abe’s uniform. The catcher appeared to be walling Mihashi in, shielding him from some terror unknown. 

Immediately Hanai’s mind was flooded with thoughts of something being very wrong. Was Mihashi hurt? Had something bad happened? Was this how Abe always dealt with Mihashi’s overwhelming anxieties? 

“Abe-kun, m-mo-more!” 

More  _ what _ ?

Abe shifted, lowering his arm and, Hanai assumed, raised the other one to instead use it to hold himself up against the wall. He opened up the barrier he had created on the side closest to Hanai and finally allowed the captain to see what was really going on. 

Mihashi’s pants were dropped, the edge of his belt digging into the curve of his ass and making it look much too soft for his own good. Abe’s now freed hand lowered, caressed over that same curve and lowered his pants some. His fingers disappeared into the crease of Mihashi’s ass and the pitcher’s head raised some from where he had been nestling his face against Abe’s shoulder. Hot red, flushed, streaked with tears and drool. That dumb face that was always striken with the stupidest of expressions now seemed to be laced with lust.

“More what?”

Hanai’s own question was spoken back to him. Or, not him directly, but it was left out in the air that the battery believed they had been occupying in secret. Not anymore. Abe’s voice was deep and husky- he did have an awfully deep voice for a fifteen year old, but it was commonly turned into something shrill whenever he decided to yell. Which was a lot. But here, in no longer secrecy, that mature tone was put to good use, rumbling against the shell of Mihashi’s ear. Hanai couldn’t see Abe’s face, the catcher hidden by fluffy blonde, but he could still hear his voice clear as day. Or rather low and muffled but still audible enough. 

“M-More!” Mihashi responded, writhing into Abe’s hold. He moved his hips, jerking himself forward against Abe’s leg, which Hanai noticed was lodged comfortably between Mihashi’s legs, hoisting the shorter male up onto his toes. Mihashi then moved his hips back, further against the hand that was just gripping his asscheek. “Yo-Your fingers… i-i-inside!”

Hanai couldn’t hear if Abe responded, but he clearly saw Mihashi’s face growing increasingly red. He’d seen the kid blush before, but never like this. Never this lewd. It was always on the verge of annoying whenever Mihashi cried, but the tears that wetted his lashline and left stains on his blotchy cheeks seemed so much different than the babyish tears Mihashi had used to near constantly sport. These tears- tears of arousal- were making Hanai feel strange things. 

“Good boy.” He definitely heard that, alright. Mihashi visibly tensed up at the words, his open mouth curling into a goofy grin at the praise and his shoulders rising up to his ears. 

Once again Hanai’s attention was drawn to the hand curled around Mihashi’s cheek. It moved, tensed, and whatever was happening next Hanai could not see from his vantage point. It was affecting Mihashi, though, judging from the changing of his expression. Eventually Hanai was able to catch slight movements from Abe’s hand, movements that gradually built up till Hanai could clearly see him pistoning his fingers in and out, in and out of-

Where? There was no where else down  _ there,  _ nowhere left but Mihashi’s asshole. Maybe Hanai had gotten curious once or twice and switched up his usual viewing of big-tittied girls getting creamed and instead explored the more  _ manly  _ side of the porn industry but that’s all Hanai thought it was- porn! He couldn’t imagine two boys actually doing that sort of stuff but now they were doing it. Right in front of him. 

Judging by Mihashi’s reaction, it felt good. How could Mihashi make it look like it felt so good? His mouth was hanging ajar once more, puffs of hot air escaping him alongside much too loud mewling moans. There was no way they couldn’t be worried that someone could hear them, not with how loud and unabashed Mihashi was being. It was utterly contradictory to the usual Mihashi, the Mihashi who stuttered and stumbled over his words when asked even the simplest of questions, the Mihashi who hadn’t had a single friend till high school. The Mihashi who was moaning and crying getting his ass fingered, squirming and clutching onto Abe for dear life, leaning in to pant heavily against his catcher’s neck. 

Hanai did not know when, but Abe had begun to talk.

“... doing so good, such a good boy for me. So brave, look at how good you’re taking them. Three already, you’re so good. Do you like it? Yeah, you love it. You love having your ass filled up. I know you wish it wasn’t my fingers, baby, I know you want my cock. You’re gonna have to be an even better boy and wait till after the game. You can do that, right? I know you can, you’re such a good boy. But you remember, don’t you, baby? Only if we win. If we win, you know I’ll fuck you just how you love it. I’ll make you feel so good, so good on my cock. I’ll even do it raw tonight, baby, since we don’t have a game tomorrow. I’ll fill you up with my seed. You want that, don’t you? But we have to win. If we don’t win, then you can’t cum for a whole week. I’ll ream your asshole and fill you up with my cum till your pregnant, but you’re not allowed to spill a single drop, right, baby? You-”

Hanai’s face felt hot. He couldn’t listen anymore, Abe drowned out in favour of Mihashi’s squealing once again. Mihashi reacted too easily to Abe’s dirty talking, his arms now thrown around the dark haired teen’s neck, still clinging onto him like he was the last available lifeline. His hips had begun to stutter and shake, his crooning voice raising an octave or two, a visible harbinger of an oncoming orgasm.

But then Abe is leaning back and pulling up Mihashi’s pants and fuckfuckfuck-

Hanai bolts away from his cover, back around the corner and into the open front area of the arena. No more than five minutes had passed, but it felt like several hours had crawled on. His cup felt too tight, but Hanai was thankful for it. Without it he feared that he would have to come to terms with how his body had reacted to the hidden sight he had unknowingly caught. It was a forbidden fruit that Hanai was not so keen on biting into. 

He heard their two voices from where he had just came from, and all too easily Hanai put on the act of someone who was definitely still searching for the lost battery, feigning ignorance to the free show he had happened upon. When they came around the corner, Abe looking as neatly nonchalant as always and Mihashi looking rather worse for wear with his face still stained as bright as a cherry, Hanai begged himself to not let them know that  _ he  _ knew. Before they could notice him he gulped down desperate breaths of air and attempted to cool his face before any altercation.

“Where have you two been, they’ve already started ground maintenance!” Was Hanai yelling too loudly? He could barely hear his own voice over the thrumming of blood in his ears. 

Mihashi squawked, flapped his arms, and stiffened. No longer was he wantonly pressing himself against Abe and  _ begging, _ but he was back to his typical birdish nature. “H-H-Ha-Ha-H-Hana-!” 

“Sorry, captain.” Abe spoke too calmly, then roughly slapped Mihashi’s back, sending the nervous teen stumbling forward and nearly into Hanai’s arms. “He was feeling nervous since this is as far as we got into the summer tournament.” 

Hanai swallowed thickly. Abe may not be the friendliest, but he was good with his words when he knew what to say.  _ Too  _ good with his words when he was fingering Mihashi- “It’s whatever, just hurry up. It’s going to start soon.”

Hanai ignored the jittery feeling in his stomach throughout the entire game whenever he caught Mihashi and Abe gazing at one another. He ignored the awkward  _ knowing  _ when they won the game and Mihashi much too obviously directed his joys to Abe. Hanai definitely ignored the tight, desperate arousal in his gut later that night when he was alone in bed wondering if Abe really was going to stick to his word. He ignored the guilt that clawed at his throat when he jerked off that night with images of Mihashi and Abe fresh in his mind.


End file.
